


Visit to Dearly Farm

by PerkyGoth14



Category: 101 Dalmatians - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 16:12:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8496772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: When Atticus and the family go to Atlantica for the summer, Patch feels a little homesick, so he decides to visit his family back on the farm along with his girlfriend, Colette and his father figure from the Pound Puppies, Lucky.





	1. Chapter 1

It was summer time and Patch was starting to feel a little homesick. No need to get him wrong, he loved his life here with Atticus and the others, but sometimes, he wished he would be home with his natural family. One night after the last day of school, he made a Twilight Bark call to his biological father Pongo.

"Oh, it's Patch, everyone!" Pongo told his 97 puppies and mate.

"What is it?" Perdita asked in excitement.

"He says he wants to come visit for the summer with his new friends." Pongo informed.

"Yay! Patch is coming to visit!" All 97 puppies cheered.

"Wait, I thought Patch was already here?" the chicken who hung out with the Dalmatians looked puzzled.

"Oh, Spot, Spot, Spot..." the tiny female puppy known as Cadpig shook her head at her fine-feathered friend. "When are you ever going to remember? Patch is our brother who goes on adventures after he got separated from us in London! He's also one of Amber's closest friends."

"Oh, Dad, that reminds me, is he bringing Amber with him?" Lucky asked.

"Amber won't be able to visit for a long while, but she will be visiting sometime in the future, maybe you'll get to see her best friend again." Pongo encouraged.

"Wahoo!" Lucky cheered.

"Amber is Roger's niece..." Spot tried to think. "Right?"

'Technically yes, but she's Anita's sister's daughter," Cadpig corrected. "She looks so much like Anita..."

"Yeah, I just love it when Amber visits..." Lucky commented, sounding in love slightly. "I wish Anita had a dozen more nieces just like her."

"Come on, let's answer Patch." Cadpig smiled.

Patch put his ear up as he waited to hear from the farm where his family lived now, he smiled that he talked with them.

"Oh, someone tell him about the dance!" Two-Tone jumped up and down. "It's just so glamorous... Maybe he could take that girlfriend of his... What's her name? Lolly... Collie... Dolly?"

"Colette," Cadpig stated with a smile. "She sounds so lovely..."

"Yeah, tell him to bring her with him, oh, and also for him to bring Lucky with him." Rolly said.

"I'm right here..." Lucky looked at his fat brother.

"Not you, that other Lucky!" Rolly replied.

"This is gonna be confusing..." Lucky muttered.

Pongo responded to Patch's calls before they decided to get some sleep, it was very late where they were.

"Oh, I can't wait to tell them!" Patch was very eager with his tail waving in the air.

"Can't wait to tell who?" Atticus asked with a smile.

"Hi, Atticus..." Patch smiled to his boy. "Well... You know, I'm going to visit my family this summer."

"Yes, while we go to Atlantica, it was a compromise." Atticus was familiar with their ordeal over summer vacation plans.

"Well, I just told everyone that Lucky and Colette are coming too," Patch smiled proudly. "If they want to, I mean..."

"I'm sure that they will want to come too." Atticus smiled.

"I gotta tell them!" Patch dashed off.

Atticus was about to stop Patch because of how late it was, but he knew it would be kind of pointless, so he just let his puppy go with a sigh.

"Hopefully they're still up." Atticus said to himself.

Patch went through the Brown family fence and started to yip up to the top floor window.

Mo looked very exhausted, she came to the window, opened it up and looked down to the Dalmatian puppy. "Patch, could you keep it down a little?" she asked apologetically. "Junior has a fever and he needs to get some sleep..."

"I'm sorry, Mo, could you send Colette down?" Patch requested.

As soon as Colette heard Patch's voice, she was outside in an instant.

"Oh, never mind." Patch told Mo.

Mo nodded with a yawn, shut the window and went back to sleep.

Colette yawned herself, but smiled that he was there. "What is it, Patch?"

"Colette, I know you're a bit of lady material like your mother, but... How would you like to visit a farm this summer?" Patch invited.

"Well, I guess an experience at a farm would be great, so okay. For any reason; would your family be living on a farm?" Colette smiled.

"Well, yeah..." Patch chuckled. "I guess Roger and Anita thought living in a simple house with so many dogs would be a handful... I was supposed to go with them, but I got left behind the next morning... They didn't even notice I was gone..."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that, Patch, but there's so many of you..." Colette soothed.

"I know..." Patch understood now. "Besides, if I hadn't, I wouldn't have this new life I have and I'd probably never meet you."

Colette looked flattered at that last statement.

"Well, I better go ask Lucky if he wants to come too." Patch smiled.

"Okay..." Colette yawned again. "Good night..."

Patch smiled to her. "Good night..." he then dashed off to meet his father figure away from home.

'I sure hope that Lucky is still awake.' Patch thought to himself while running.

Dot was of course fast asleep.

Lucky was lying down on her floor while she was lost in her dreams for the night. He put an ear up though which made him smile, and he went down the stairs and went out the backyard doggy door. "I've been expecting you, my boy."

Patch chuckled a little. "Um, would you like to come with me to Dearly farm?" he asked the adult male collie.

"A farm, huh?" Lucky chuckled. "My old pals Rover and Daisy live on a farm..."

"My family lives there, I'd like them to meet you." Patch told him with a proud smile.

"And I would love to meet them too." Lucky smiled.

Patch smiled. "Great, this is going to be so much fun!"

Lucky smiled and hugged him. "Thank you kindly for inviting me... You didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to." Patch insisted.

This caused for Lucky to chuckle and to ruffle the top of the Dalmatian puppy's head.

"Hey, quit it!" Patch giggled.

"So, when do we leave?" Lucky asked.

"There's a truck coming in tomorrow afternoon that's making a stop to the farm," Patch informed. "Colette's coming with us... You remember her, right?"

"Of course I remember your girlfriend, Patch." Lucky smiled innocently.

"Great, now remember, we have to be on the truck on time." Patch smiled.

"I'll make sure of it," Lucky saluted him, looking playfully serious, then smiled again after lowering his frontal paw. "I bet they're so proud of you."

"Yeah," Patch smiled. "Well, I better get back home."

"All right, get some sleep, it's quite late over here." Lucky patted him on the head.

"Good night!" Patch called, helping himself back home.

"Night!" Lucky called back.

As soon as Patch got home, he went upstairs and went to sleep instantly.

Atticus smiled. "Good night, Patch."

Patch smiled in his sleep, going into a deep one until tomorrow morning.

"I just know that they'll have fun at farm." Atticus smiled.

Emily sighed as she was holding onto the necklace given to her by Athena, thinking about her own vacation with the family and hoped for the best.

"You're thinking about her, aren't you?" Patrick asked.

Emily sighed. "When am I not?" she asked with a sad smile to her husband.

"Good point, well, you know that she'll always be in our hearts and she can meet us any time she wants from Heaven." Patrick said.

"I suppose..." Emily said softly. "I just wish I could've been there more after we both left Never Land... I traded my mermaid life for a human form and she had met Triton, but I guess you can never change the past." she then sighed.

Patrick gave her a hug to soothe her. "It's okay..." he cooed to her. "Things will get better in the future... The past is in the past and the future's now."

Emily smiled to him and hugged him, still thinking of her late sister, but was glad she still had her family.

"Now, how's about we get some sleep?" Patrick suggested.

Emily nodded, she then suddenly let out a yawn, instantly feeling sleepy. Patrick helped her up to bed and everybody got a good night's sleep that night. And where the next day would be the start of both vacations.


	2. Chapter 2

After breakfast the next morning, Atticus and Patch came to James and Elizabeth's house, to say goodbye to Mo and pick up Colette.

"I sure do wish I could come with you, Atticus." Mo smiled.

"Maybe someday in the future..." Atticus suggested. "I'll bring you back something nice though."

"Thank you." Mo thanked her boyfriend, giving him a kiss.

Atticus smiled and blushed slightly from the kiss, giving her a goodbye hug.

Patch walked in through the house, he saw Angel and Colette talking while Scamp and Danielle were playing tug-of-war with each other. "Hey, guys." he then smiled.

The others smiled to him. Colette walked over to the Dalmatian she loved. 

"Just making sure you were ready to go." Patch said to her.

"Yeah, I do admit, it was hard to fall asleep after our talk last night, but I'm ready if you are." Colette smiled to him.

"I sure am." Patch said.

"Hey, Patch, you wanna do a little tug-of-war before you two leave?" Scamp asked.

"Oh, I don't know..." Patch replied shyly.

"Come on, just one round." Scamp said.

"Go on, Patch; you better do it now before Scamp starts to beg." Colette giggled.

"Well... Just one..." Patch agreed.

"We'll see who's Top Dog around here now!" Danielle laughed in excitement.

"Yeah, let's see if you still got it, strong pup." Scamp playfully teased.

"Oh, you're on, House Dog." Patch teased back.

Danielle dragged over the rope and put it in between them. "LET'S GET IT ON!" she jeered like a wrestling referee.

Patch and Scamp grabbed both ends and started to tug.

"And go!" Danielle called out.

Patch and Scamp growled as they bit hard on the ends they were 'holding' and even started to circle each other. And were both now pulling on each ends, but of course, it wasn't going to be easy for Scamp. Scamp was nearly sliding on the floor as Patch tugged a lot harder than a normal puppy would. And where of course, in the end Patch won with Scamp being tied up with the rope after he nearly slid and spun around. Danielle, Angel, and Colette cheered for Patch's victory. Scamp muffled and struggled with the mess he was trapped in.

"Oh, let me get that for you..." Patch grabbed the other end and spun him out into freedom. 

Scamp looked dizzy a moment, but then shook his head. "Clever..."

"And sorry about that, sometimes I forget how strong I am." Patch apologized.

"You should come with a warning label." Angel joked.

This caused for all of them to laugh a little.

"Well, Colette, we better get going." Patch smiled.

"Right..." Colette nodded.

"Have a safe trip!" Scamp called.

"Bye, guys!" Colette smiled to her family as she followed Patch out the door. 

"Lemme know if you wrestle any greased pigs!" Danielle laughed.

"We'll let you know." Patch told her.

Danielle laughed as she got on the floor. Patch and Colette walked off together, going to meet Lucky to where the truck would make its stop, saying goodbye to their humans on the way.

Luckily for them, Lucky had finished his breakfast and was now waiting for them to get there. Patch smiled and instantly ran to him. Colette smiled too, she followed, but a little slower.

"Hey, Patch." Lucky smiled to the puppy.

"Hey, Lucky." Patch smiled, nuzzling up to the dog.

Lucky smiled, then saw the female cocker spaniel puppy. "Ah, this must be the lovely and famous Colette, huh?"

Colette blushed a little. "Yes, Mr. Lucky..." she greeted.

"You can just call me, Lucky," Lucky said. "So then, shall we get to the truck before it takes off without us?"

"Hurry, I know where it's headed!" Patch told them, running ahead.

"Whoa, slow down, Speedo!" Lucky called, but then laughed a little. "Oh, those boy puppies really know how to take the lead, huh?"

"My brother's exactly the same way." Colette giggled in agreement as she followed him to catch up with Patch.

All three of them ran as fast as they could to catch the truck before it would leave. The truck made a stop to a close by gas station diner with the driver going in for a moment. Lucky, Patch, and Colette made it to the end of the truck with no way in. Patch was about to open it until a male boxer opened the doors.

"Where you folks headed?" the boxer asked them.

"Dearly Farm." Patch panted.

"Well, you're in luck, come on in!" the boxer told them with a smile, inviting them to join him for the ride. "Bruce here has to make one stop there, we got Kanine Krunchies to deliver to the market."

"Cool!" Patch cheered, jumping right in.

"Alley oop!" Lucky called, jumping in as well.

Patch held out his paws for Colette. Colette smiled and took his paws, pulling herself in. 

"You might wanna nap on the way," the boxer told them. "The farm's far away from here."

"A little nap would be good." Patch said.

"Too excited..." Colette muttered, but she seemed to be getting sleepy now.

"Just a little nap." Patch smiled.

Lucky was already asleep, due to being an old dog and all. Patch came between his father figure and girlfriend to get some sleep. The boxer shut the door after them just as the driver came back to drive the truck until his stop near Dearly Farm. Patch's dream was a pleasant one where he was now in front of his biological dog family. Lucky was dreaming and hoping the Pongo family would like him like Patch did. 

Colette was dreaming the same thing, well, almost the same thing due to her relationship with Patch being in a romantic sense and not an adoptive father and adoptive son sense. It was a long drive to the Dearly Farm, but it was all going to be worth it. The boxer slept here and there, but he woke up at certain stops so he could wake them and tell them when they would be at the farm.


End file.
